


【柱斑】自定义

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 这种耍流氓的ABO都会比lof屏蔽，无奈了，在这里发个完整版吧……其实写得不太好，写个喜欢日天日地但是见到柱间无可奈何躺平的斑。





	【柱斑】自定义

“柱间！来战！”

门外叫嚣的人被迎面拂来的微风吹起长长的头发，露出尖削的下巴和带着杀意的血红双瞳。眼眸中转动的日轮因为兴奋瑰丽到不可方物，然而他周身的气势凌厉得无法忽视，仿佛在下一刻就能把任何闯到他面前的对手碾成齑粉。

被他点名的千手柱间在屋子里转了三个圈，拒绝自家弟弟除了拖延没有任何作用的担忧，换上深红色战甲，系好背在身后巨大的卷轴，带着明显与沉重装备不符的轻松笑意，三步并做两步出了族地。

宇智波斑比上一次见面要更看起来更凶狠，或者说他的每一分神情都是克制不住的霸道。从族人中的少部分Alpha也因为他的信息素警惕到打颤，千手柱间就意识到了这点，熟练的双手交叠召唤出木龙，他克制不住地恭喜道：“斑，你果然分化成了Alpha。”

“那是自然，”斑的骄傲藏也藏不住，他从来都不屑于在柱间面前伪装，“分化成Alpha可以让体格强健很多，攻击力和恢复力都更上一层楼，我现在就觉得热血沸腾，恨不得跟你打上三天三夜。”

“恐怕不行，”木龙身随意动，蹂身而上缠住了瞬间出现须佐能乎的两只蓝色大手，“斑明明是抱着拆了我们族地的想法来找我，打架只是个幌子。”

语气里的质问和坚定让斑不由自主愣了愣，天晓得他发现自己分化成了Alpha有多开心，满心满眼想的都是把这个好消息告诉柱间，顺便展示自己突飞猛进的实力，这可是他压倒柱间的绝好机会。

“哼，”斑率先收了这股身形巨大防御力量，“我这次非要让你求饶不可。”

作为已经率先分化的Alpha，没理由在权威受到挑战的时候退缩，柱间笑嘻嘻地引路，同时两人边较劲边释放自己的信息素，几步的距离之内时时刻刻都在进行无形的交锋。

“斑的味道很好闻，”柱间抽了抽鼻子，“带着点花香呢。”

“哈？”斑对此不解，“不是浓郁呛人的味道吗？”

“嗯？不像啊。”柱间甚至凑近斑的肩膀，“是玫瑰花的清香。”

斑抬起手嗅了两下，丝毫没觉得腋下空门大开的动作有多危险，“好像是有点。”

“斑居然连自己的味道都不确认就来找我了么？”柱间有些开心，“可是我觉得你比Beta的时期更想让我亲近。”

斑没忍住翻了个白眼，柱间几句话里面总夹杂一句意味不明的胡话，明明没有哪个Alpha会喜欢同类入侵自己的领地，“你确定没有逆分化的过程？你要是变成Omega我就把你娶回家。”

柱间摊了摊手，知道刚才可能触了斑生气的苗头，“现在我们都是Alpha，我还是在听到斑来找我开心得不行。”

“我们之间的争斗大概要画上句点了，能不高兴吗？”斑不以为意，胜者为王是一贯的丛林法则，无论是兄弟，朋友，甚至是自己的孩子，强者居上天经地义。

如果他打败了柱间，就是最强的宇智波打败了最强的千手，结束两族不息的纷争，以后千手将归属宇智波，听从他的命令行事。

当然，有谁不服可以向他挑战，他完全有信心把这群连柱间的一个手指头的战力都比不上的家伙收拾到服服帖帖。

“斑，你有没有想过，你为什么想来找我？”

“因为本能啊。”他很奇怪柱间为什么要这么问显而易见的问题，“你希望我去找别人？”

“当然不是，斑有没有意识到自己是在发情期？”柱间眯了眯眼，通常是表示他在思考的小动作。

“Alpha发情期在外乱跑也没什么吧，不会有危险。”斑对这点很满意。全忍界的人都怕他，从他被误以为是闻不出信息素的Beta开始就没将那群蝼蚁放在眼里，现在见到他更是战战兢兢退避三舍，都不会跟自己的性命过不去。

“不，很危险。我怕你忍不住把别人标记了。”柱间说得郑重其事，“Alpha发情期没有疏导，信息素也会暴走的。”

“你能控制住，我就不能？”话虽然这么说，斑心里也有点打鼓，柱间的信息素亲和力很高，那种清晨山间松木上露水的味道，如果不是全力释放，其实很好隐藏和掩饰。

可是既然分化成Alpha，如果还有什么好怕的，不是让这种性别和自己的实力都变成笑话吗？

“好了，就在这里吧。”斑站定脚步，四下空旷，草木稀疏。两人已经奔走了不远的路程，是该摆出架势一决胜负了。

“如果斑今天赢了，想要怎么做？”柱间并没有出手，他从高处跃下，找了处相对平坦的地方坐着，任谁看见他此刻的表情，都觉得他是来谈判的。

“那当然是要千手归顺于宇智波，你也任凭我差遣。”斑说得趾高气昂，抽出背后负着的团扇，属于族长的责任比他的武器更为沉重，他执着扇柄直指柱间胸前。

“没问题。”柱间在他的震惊里抬头，缓缓吐出另外半句深沉的话，“如果斑今天输了呢？”

“我怎么做由你说了算。”左手的镰刀也装备得当，只等对方露出破绽。

“好！”

柱间迅速起身，解开卷轴里的封印，举起一把几乎等身宽的大刀。“君子一言？”

“驷马难追。”

下一刻，两人就像离弦的箭一般在天空撞击。

******

“你想让我做什么，我不会拒绝。”斑拄着武士刀的身形有些跌跌撞撞，这把刀是他从柱间手里抢过来的。两个人从拼忍术到拼体术，从拼各种奇特兵器到回归简单衬手，足足打了整整一天一夜。

此刻本该倦鸟归林，却因为两人不小的动静，只剩下落日斑斓的余晖和晚霞错落的晕红。

簌簌清风里柱间卸了全身防备，把仅剩的短刀一抛，就地打了个滚，拍拍身边因为木遁的细微查克拉生长出的柔软草丛，“我啊，就想斑能陪着我聊聊天。”

“现在？”虽然语带疑问，斑还是坐了下来。他的轻微洁癖让两人靠的很近，反正只有半步宽的草丛，坐远一点族服会蒙尘。

“我们有多久，”柱间把单手撑到脑后枕着，颇为怀念，“就是这样什么都不想不问，只为了看看夕阳呢？”

“啊，”斑忍俊不禁，两人战斗过的身体还带着热度，只是凑近了就散发出汗味和信息素，“夕阳有什么好看的，明天也不过是今天的重复罢了。”

“说的斑好像不会期待了一样。”柱间侧过身，彼此之间的距离不知不觉又拉近，“昨天的我可不会想到现在我们能躺在这里聊天。”

“喂，”斑拍开他捉着狗尾巴草来自己鼻尖骚扰的手，“说吧，到底想要我做什么。”

柱间朝自己泛红的手背吹了吹起，显然是被打得狠了，他曲起手掌示意斑再挪过来一点，“我有话跟你说。”

“嗯？”斑出乎意料地被他抱了个满怀。柱间在他耳边悄悄地说：“别动。”

“斑真的是玫瑰花香味的。”在散发信息素的后颈嗅了嗅，柱间揉揉鼻子，“很好闻。”

轻佻的动作让斑有种自己被调戏了的错觉，“什么味道很重要吗？”

“很重要。”柱间这次真的大喇喇把他往怀里揽，“玫瑰花香有助于舒缓精神，我闻到就想睡觉。就像斑闻到我的信息素总会肚子饿，想咬我一口。”

“我什么时候……？”斑本来想反驳，视线扫到柱间右肩战甲的残片，自己好像确实上次在他右边胳膊下过口来着。

“还有这里，”柱间指指自己的左肩，“上上次这里有个牙印。”

斑有点庆幸自己只是微微偏过头就能被刘海挡住脸，不然他才不知道要怎么解释，难道真的说只是下意识反击？

柱间伸手覆上他的脸，在下颌的边缘摩挲，细嫩的皮肤不须抚触就已经泛红，明显是斑在害羞。俏薄的双唇紧紧抿住，无论是讥讽的，还是甜蜜的话语，都被藏在了花瓣似的柔润里。

他没忍住凑近，即使斑气急败坏，即使两人的嘴里都是血腥味，柱间心想，不过就是被斑又咬一口罢了，发情期，他总是该体谅的。

直到斑被吻到不知所措浑身发软，他才换了个阵地，开始舔舐喉结，“我知道斑想标记我，我也很想标记斑啊。”

白皙的后颈被吮出的红印点缀，在族服的高领里若隐若现，设计的宇智波祖宗真是个天才，柱间一边估计可以放肆的范围一边柔声安抚，“不管是需要的本能还是征服的本能，我总会满足斑的。”

“你会躺平让我满足？”斑捏着自己的衣领，立即把他的后颈包起来，他也要赞美一下宇智波祖宗是设计天才，信息素经过这么一折腾，几乎逸散不出来了。

柱间两手撑在他身侧，幕天席地的姿势摆得很标准，“我怎样都没问题，可是斑你确定知道和Alpha怎么做？”

斑只是稍微愣了神，“你有的东西我都有，为什么认为我不会？”

“我并不觉得，”柱间从他身上起来，“主动方很没有安全感。”

“嗯？”虽然知道可能是个圈套，但是柱间语气里的服软让斑心头微动，他象征性的按住对面伏下去的肩头，“总比做着做着被你翻过身要好。”

柱间脸上的笑意快绷不住，“原来斑有想过跟我后背位啊。”

“闭嘴！”虽然斑自诩坦荡，但是也仅限于愿意坦白的部分，“你躺着享受就行了。”

“好好好，”柱间甚至两手撑在脑后，悠然自在，“我得提醒一句，天都快黑了。”

“我有写轮眼。”斑眼中的日轮又转动起来，立即被柱间温暖干燥的手掌覆上。

“可是我就看不清斑了。”柱间直直对上斑戏谑的表情，他们都知道忍者的目力会随着查克拉精进增长，不过斑没拆穿大约想看他玩什么花样，“最近开发了个新忍术刚好能派上用场。”

斑不明所以，“你要把眼睛变成灯笼吗？”像是联想到了有趣的事，瞬间轻笑出声。

柱间任由他在自己额头上写个“王”字，想也知道斑脑补了一出英雄打虎为民除害的故事，手掌上莹绿的光芒亮起，薄薄的土层开始松动，“等着看好了。”

细细密密的茎蔓从地下开始生长，每隔一小段距离就长出朵花，白色、紫色、蓝色和黄色交错，从生长周期来判断应该不是什么具有攻击力的植物，斑索性在柱间腰上挪了挪，牢牢制住身下人可能会暴起的动作，“你又要用花粉反击？”

“它们开花以后不会释放花粉，”柱间脸上笑意更深，“你稍微等一会儿。”

“哦。”斑很不耐烦等待，但只要是柱间提的要求，总会用惊喜抚平他的烦躁。

远远地飞来了几点荧光，像是在草从中闪动的绿色星星。星星不期而至落在叶尖，在无风的黄昏时分，流泻出的一点微光连成了线，线又拨动了片，汇聚成星星的海洋。有几颗最明亮的飘飘摇摇，转瞬静止在颤动的波涛里。

斑惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他们现在完全被流光环绕，层层叠叠朦朦胧胧，在天与地之间，日与夜之间，还在星星与花叶之间。

“搞这种没用的忍术！”斑伸手在柱间腰上软肉捏了一把，“是怕暴露得不够快吗！”

柱间奋力地闪避，刚才他曲起的双腿给斑做了靠背，已经被压得有些发麻，看着眼前人沉醉其中屏住呼吸的神情，觉得就算继续血脉不通也值了，但是不包括被掐得钻心得疼！

“这样我就能看得清了嘛。”小小地申了个冤，嘟起的嘴直白展露了心里的委屈，“我看你挺喜欢的……”

“看得清就有安全了？”斑没好气地反问。

“不不，我的安全感都是你给的。”柱间换上了宠小孩的语气，“你说不给就不给。”

“喂！”即使再迟钝也听出来话里的意味，说给也不是，说不给也不是，这家伙只要吃饱了撑得不在说话上占便宜就不舒服，“主动找你的是我，主动打架的的也是我，说这么多干什么！”

“好好好，”柱间连连应声，偏过头露出腺体，“照这里咬，不要客气。”

斑不知道这个家伙怎么这么欠揍，虽然他们刚刚打过一架，他还很憋屈因为信息素不稳自乱阵脚。

随手扯过旁边的花枝堵住柱间的嘴，要是在让他不依不饶下去，迟早要被气得没了兴致。这家伙只要能说话就不停歇，“你别再招虫子，安安静静就行了。”

即使嘴里叼着朵花，双手被粗暴地压到头顶，在斑俯身轻吻的时候柱间还是没忍住笑出来，跃动的血管嗑得斑牙齿一个打滑，只能没好气地把柱间的脸推到偏过头，恨恨地说，“要在你面前主动，真是找罪受。”

柱间发出一声模糊不清的哼唧，顺势吐掉被咬得脆弱不堪的茎叶，两手深深的插入面前支棱的黑色长发里，给了斑带着植物汁液溢满开心的吻。

再多的甜言蜜语也比不过气息的交缠，斑有瞬间感觉到柱间想用两人前所未有的距离来告诉他，遇见你，我的心里都能开出无穷无尽的花。

他想，如果他曾经在柱间的心里种过一粒种子，大概结出的果实就叫做爱情吧。这样算不算用感情把他标记了？无论以后看到山川草木，想到地久天长，浮现出的第一个名字，永远是也只能是他宇智波斑。

“斑，我爱你。”

“嗯？”

“斑在发情期想到是我，我好开心。”

“嗯。”

“斑不用每个月都打麻烦的抑制剂，我好开心。”

“唔。”

“斑在亲吻的时候对我特别温柔，我好开心。”

“……”

今天还要不要继续！斑烦躁地抓抓头发，他只是不想再把柱间哪里咬出血，怎么就是温柔了！柱间到底是怎么看待自己的！偏偏他是真心为自己感到高兴，说过多少次他们是敌人都没有用，真是遇见克星了！

他认命地躺下，闭上眼睛扯开族服的腰带，捉住柱间的手放到狂跳不止的心脏处，“来吧。”

柱间在他心口虔诚的亲吻，“你是什么样子我都喜欢，天下之大，我是你的Alpha，你也是我的Alpha并不奇怪吧。”

“等到萤火虫跑了，我看你还怎么起舞。”隐藏在支棱乌发中发红的耳廓暴露了主人害羞的事实，与温柔语气不相符的绷紧身躯也平息了颤抖，清新自然的信息素很好的抚慰了他的情绪，仿佛生来就该融为一体，“你什么样子我也喜欢。”

至于后来发生了什么，别问，问就是以柔克刚。问就是吃软不吃硬。  


这天晚上斑做了一个梦，自己变成了荒野里悄悄生根发芽的一株玫瑰花。  


有个高大的男人跋山涉水走到他面前，亲吻他的花心，抚摸他因为不能言语的恐慌生出的战栗。  


那个带着露水味道的身体虽然风尘仆仆，还是用熟悉嗓音和炙热的心跳给他唱了一首催眠曲，用温暖的怀抱和充满柔情的发丝给他圈出了一个家。

试着写了一段好酸，但是我喜欢，初那什么_(:з」∠)_，文艺范儿感觉很合适。别人说我写的柱很会撒娇，好吧，撒娇就撒娇吧_(:з」∠)_硬得不行就来软的嘛，只要斑吃这套……

招萤火虫的好像是豆科植物，有些是自花授粉的，在开花前就授完粉，所以没有花粉，很科学吧=v=


End file.
